A Secret Life Of A Teenager
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: As High School starts, Student are coming back from the summer and hoping to survive for the next 3 years, But what happens when the sweet girl Serena Tuskino finds herself pregnant from the trouble guy from band camp. What will troubles with these young teens get into. Let's find out. Please enjoy. This is a little like secret life of an American teenager, enjoyed
1. Problem starting

A Secret Life Of A Teenagers

As a young 15 teen year old walk home, She was sacred of what's been going on lately with her body,  
She was complety unsure with what was going on with her body. Serena was a blonde hair, with blue eyes and light cream colord sink.

She had gone to bandcamp for the summer. 2 months ago she had a lot of fun.  
As she open the door. Hello I'm home, Spoke up Serena smiling.

Hey sweetheart, Hows it going, Say's Kara smiling. Hi Mom, hows it going, Replied Serena happy.  
So why didn't you say anything, I would have met up with you to pick you up, Spoke up Kara seriously.  
Well i just really wanted to surprise you, Say's Serena smiling.

Well dinner will be done soon, Spoke up Kara serious. Ok mom, I'm going to go get settle in real quick, Replied Serena honestly.  
Kara, continue to cook dinner, While Serena went into the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test.

As she waited for 30 minutes, Then she looked at the test, It was positive she was pregnant, for sure.  
Oh god what have I done, Whispered Serena sacred. Serena are you alright? Asks Kara knocking.

Yes i'll be out in a little bit, Spoke Serena seriously. Okay, Your Father is gone, for the night and Your Sister Rai is at Vollyball, Spoke Kara honestly.  
Okay, Replied Serena gently.

Meanwhile the next morning.

Everyone is walking into the school allways this year Serena was in 9th grade, She was a first year. There were a lot of students going though the halls. As Sango Woods, The head Cheerlader walked in with her Boyfriend Miroku Wilder. They were walking around in hand in hand together.

As Serena walked past the guy she met at Bandcamp with Kagome, they were obviously together.  
Come on Kagome, when we going to do it? Asks Inuyasha begging. Not one the 2nd date, Say's Kagome teasing.  
Well then tonights the 3rd night, Replied Inuyasha playing her out like he's done to many others.

Ok fine, I'm in, tonight come get me, Say's Kagome smiling. Okay, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her.  
Inuysaha was a player with women, he had a dark past to where he had a hard time letting it go.

As Darien walked into the school with his friends Andew and Rita they were together like since the 3rd grade.  
He was having a crush on Sango the head cheerleader, But as everyone knows the Virgin queen.

Sango was like the popural girl on the cheerleaders team, But that was all that was it. She didn't have a lot of friends.  
Kikyo was a loner she used to be Inuyasha's ex lover but they only sleep together here and there, Inuyasha get's people to feel sorry for him and use's it ageist them, So times other times he just careful and smooth about his actions.

Look Darien i think Sango Woods is way out of your league, Say's Rita seriously. Well then what do you suppose I do? Asks Darien serious.  
I susjest you try to go for another girl that's not that high up there for starters and work up to it, Say's Rita honestly.

So who should I try dating then? Asks Darien curious. As Andrew and Rita looked around. How about that girl, Spoke Rita pointing at Serena. Well she's beautiful, Say's Darien blushing. Well she's cute, Spoke Andrew smiling. Yeah I think, I might actually go talk with her, Say's Darien honestly.

As He walked over to her. Hi, Say's Darien. Hello Spoke Serena walking around him. Smooth next time try a little harder, Replied Andrew serious.

Amy, Leeta and Mina were Serena's best frinds since they were 5 years old.

Hey Serena, How was your summer? Asks Mina smiling. Oh...! it was fine, Spoke Serena nervously. What's going on? Asks Leeta picking up on her being nervous.

I had...! Sex, Say's Serena sacred. What? Asks Amy surprised. Who were you with? Asks Mina curious.  
Oh just some guy i met at Bandcamp, It happen so fast before i knew anything, It was over, Replied Serena seriously.  
wow...! So what was it like? Asks Amy curious. Painful, at first he was gentle with me, But i don't know but it's worse, Spoke Serena nervous.

Like what? Asks Leeta confused. I'm pregnant, Spoke up Serena seriously. What? Asks The girls confused.  
How did this happen? Asks Mina. Sex, Say's Serena regertting everything.

As the crowd started walking around.

As Leeta ran to the store for a pregnancy test. Get out I'm going to puke...! Yelled out Leeta getting all the girls to run from the bathroom.

Did you get it? Asks Mina curious. Yeah, I think I just broke the record, Spoke Leeta seriously. Here try it, Say's Amy giving the test to Serena.

Serena took it again. It's the same answer, Spoke Serena sacred. Well the only thing you can do is go to a doctor, Replied Amy serious. I don't have a doctor, I have a pediatrician,Spoke Serena serious. Well you should tell your mother, before it gets to far, Say's Mina honestly.

I can't tell her she'll be mad at me, Cried Serena sacred. I'm sorry sweetie, Spoke Leeta hugging her. I'm just so sacred, Say's Serena crying. It will be alright, We will be here for you, Replied Amy hugging her too.

As the girls were heading to class.

Serena was walking down the hallways when she got notice by Inuyasha.

Hey...! It's Serena right, Spoke up Inuyasha gently smiling at her. That's the same smile he gave her before. Don't think I would forget about that wonderful night we had at camp together, Say's Inuyasha gently smoothing his hands over her face.

Serena slap him instead. afterwards walked away. He was surprised no girl as ever slapped him before. She walked down the hallway. What the hell is with that? Asks Kagome serious. Nothing, Replied Inuyasha stun.

You were hitting on that little freshmen, Spoke Kagome jealous. So what, It's not like were a real thing, Say's Inuyasha serious. Whatever, But no one is as good as I am, Replied Kagome smiling. As Sango walked over to them, She went to invite them to there crunch dance they were having.

Hello I'm Sango Woods, I just wanted to invite you guys to our fun crunch with music and dancing, Spoke up Sango smiling. Well we won't need that, Replied Kagome serious. Are you sure because it's going to be fun, Spoke Sango smiling.

Sango that's a very lovely name, Say's Inuyasha hitting on her. Thank you, But seriously, I think you two should come, Spoke up Sango smiling. Thanks but were going to go to my house tonight and were going to have Sex...! You bible thumper, Replied Kagome honestly.

There's no need for that language. Say's Sango serious. Nice work Kagome, Way to piss off the girl, Spoke Inuyasha leaving.

As the day went though another, Darien walked up to Serena again and started talking to her nicely.

So would you like to go to the crunch dance together? Asks Darien smiling. Sure I'd like that, Replied Serena smiling. She was really attracted to Him. He seem like a nice guy, but so did Inuyasha at first, But She decided to go out for a night of forgetting about what's going on for now.

As she grab her band suitcase. That's when Inuyasha grab it for her.

You aren't going out with that guy are you? Asks Inuyasha serious. Why do you care you lie to me, Spoke Serena serious too. What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha. Never mind you loser, Replied Serena upset. That guy that your going out with is a loser, He's not your type, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Why do you care? Asks Serena serious. You and I need to talk, Lets go out after school, Say's Inuyasha honestly. No I'm busy, Replied Serena leaving again.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that crap no body as ever refused him a 2nd time either.

So what will happen next to be continue.


	2. First Date And Fight

As Miroku and Sango were fighting lightly about sex, Since there both crunch beliviers, Well Sango was very spirital about no sex before marriage.

Miroku wanted to be pataint but it was begnning to get to him.

When Kagome came along and sat down talking to Miroku, He began to get curious. Kagome was very interested in him.

Meanwhile Inuyasha seem to be hitting on Sango now, He was not the kind of guy to slow down really, But then again he felt like he wasn't happy unless he was having sex, And that was everything.

Meanwhile as the dance was coming around.

Serena met up with Darien like they agreed on. Hi Serena, I'm glad you made it, Spoke Darien smiling. I'm happy that you asks me out, Say's Serena smiling.

So let's eat, Shall we, Spoke Darien, gently going over to the food.

Serena had to hold herself back a little bit, The smell of the food seem to make her not feel so hot. Hey You ok? Asks Darien curious.

Yeah, I'm fine, Just not hungry right now, I'm going to go to the bathroom, Replied Serena serious. Okay, I'll be right here waiting, Spoke up Darien smiling.

Serena ran for the bathroom, Amy, Mina and Leeta went to go check it out. You ok? Asks Amy curious. No the food is to much, Spoke Serena seriously.

Well cheer up, I'm sure if you just tell the truth, Darien might understand, Say's Mina honestly. What year are you living in? Asks Serena seriously.

No guy is going to be with a girl that's knocked up by some other man, Spoke Serena honestly. well you'd be surprised and he seems to really like you, Spoke Leeta seriously.

I don't know, Say's Serena walking around the hall again. As she seen Inuyasha looking at her, She kept glancing back and froth too. Why are you looking at the Band dumber? Asks Amy curious. Oh...! I ah...! As Serena went quite.

Wait, Serena is he, no Serena tell me you didn't not with him, He's a liar and a cheater, he's all around playboy, Spoke Mina scared. Serena felt ashamed but nodded anyways.

So the baby is no doubt, part demon, great now you will never be able to put it up for adoption, People really don't expect half demons, plus how many demon families do you think are out there, You just completely done it now, The only thing possible is abortion, Spoke Mina honestly.

What...! No way, She needs to tell her parents about it, Replied Leeta seriously. Listen Serena, Abortion isn't the answer here, There's other ways to deal with this, Says Leeta honestly. I don't know what to do, But I can't get an abortion, Says Serena emotional.

As Inuyasha was watching Serena again.

So how's it looking? Asks Andrew curious. She's great, She sweet and nice, Spoke Darien. Yeah well what I see is that you might have competition with the band guy, Spoke Rita seriously.

What? Asks Darien turning around to look at Inuyasha watching Serena like none stop.

As Inuyasha gently continue to watch everything and everyone, Serena still kind of bugged him, He never had anyone ever turn him down, specialty for a second date.

He remember the time they share at band camp, She was the soloist for the contest that they were hosting for a charity fund riser.

Serena was actually very talented with music, She knew the piano and the harp as well, The French horn was difficulties with that one, The flute was definitely a good one for her.

As he seen her practicing her solo song alone, The melody was perfect but some parts needed work. Serena did a wonderful job though.

End of flashbacks. Hey, Inuyasha, I'm glad you were able to make it, Says Sango greeting everyone. Told you, I'd be here, Nice set up, Spoke Inuyasha smirking.

God he's a jerk, Says Darien honestly. No kidding, Spoke Andrew seriously. What does he have to hit on everyone, Says Darien seriously.

He's a teenage guy, of course he is going to hit on her, Replied Rita honestly. As Sango left, Inuyasha became curious.

As Darien, went back to Serena, He went looking for her actually, She seem to have disappeared. Serena walked around outside, as she pulled out the pregnancy test, She hadn't thrown it away yet, Because it still reminded her of what she had done.

Stupid, Your so stupid...! Yelled Serena throwing it into the lake. I think that's a little harsh to say about yourself, Spoke up Inuyasha walking up to her.

God...! What do you want...! Yelled Serena asking.

Calm down, Man I like you better at camp, What happen to the sit back and relaxing girl, That I met, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. You destroy her, Replied Serena walking away.

What did I do, As memory serves, We both wanted each other, I didn't force you to have sex with me, And another thing, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. I really hate you, Inuyasha, you are nothing but a playboy and I've got no use for you, Replied Serena coldly.

For a minute, He felt that icy cold shoulder and coldness in her voice, She completely stuck him bare.

What the hell was that all about, Spoke Inuyasha seriously angry.

Now if you don't mind, My boyfriend is waiting for me, Says Serena walking past him.

He's not your type, He's a wimpy teenager, You'll be born within in a week, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. Maybe and maybe not, Goodbye, Replied Serena running inside.

Have you heard the rumors, Says a few girls gossiping. No what? Asks Kikyo curious. Well turns out, Serena Tuskino isn't a virgin anymore, Rumor is she had sex at band camp, Says Kagura smiling. Your kidding, Little miss nice, nice had sex, Spoke Kikyo surprised.

Well I've heard from Serena's friend Mina, That she didn't just have sex, That she's also knocked up, Replied Kanna honestly. Who's the guy, that knocked her up? Asks Kikyo curious. Inuyasha, did, Whispered Kanna seriously.

Your joking right, Inuyasha could never be so irresponsible, Spoke Kikyo jealous too. Sweetie, he didn't put on a condom, Serena wasn't on the pill, He just thought that she was, Says Kanna honestly.

Serena is pregnant, Spoke Kagura surprised. Well we've all had sex with him, But seriously having a demon baby, She's going to be really sorry later on in life, Replied Kikyo seriously.

As for those girls, Inuyasha overheard them. Excuse me, What was that...! Yelled Inuyasha jumping down next to them.

Spying now are we, Inuyasha? Asks Kikyo honestly. Never mind that, What's that about Serena being pregnant, Spoke Inuyasha serious voice.

Guess you'll have to find out for yourself, But in the meantime, if you ever get bored with all theses virgin girls, Come look me up, Spoke Kikyo hitting on him. Sure whatever, I'll call you, Says Inuyasha leaving.

As Sango busted Miroku making out with Kagome, Along with Inuyasha, who asks Sango if he seen where Serena Tuskino went, She replied that she left already.

Kagome was always looking for sex, just like Inuyasha they are hardly a couple, But they use each other for sex and then with others as well.

As Darien took Serena home, She thank him for a good time. See you Monday, Spoke Darien smiling. Right bye, Replied Serena leaving then going inside.

So what happens when everyone is finding out about Serena's pregnancy, Wait until next time.

To Be Continue.


	3. Inuyasha's Confusion

So last time, Inuyasha had heard a rumor that, He got Serena pregnant. But he was too sacred to asks her if it was true, Now what will happen next. Keep Reading an find out. Enjoy the chapter.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

He was waiting for his Next appointment with his therapist. How could I have been so unsafe I should have been more careful with that girl, Whispered Inuyasha thinking about the rumor.

He never actually asks Serena if it was true or not, But he was a little afraid of the answer he might get back, But the biggest thing is he wasn't sure he could handle seeing her cold eye looking at him, When she gave him those awful cold eyes back at the dance, He felt ashamed of himself for the first time ever.

Mr. Takahashi, Mr. Fields will see you now, Spoke up His secretary. He walked into his office.

Inuyasha welcome back, I trust you have had a better week? Asks His Therapist curious. Not exactly, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. As nothing girl upset you, What bugs you this time, I know it must be something important if it gets under your sink, Replied Dr. Fields seriously.

There's a Rumor around school, That I got a girl pregnant, Say's Inuyasha honestly. Oh...! I see, is there any truth to this rumor or is it just gossiping? Asks Dr. Fields curious.

I haven't talk to her, I tired to talk with her 3 weeks ago, But she gave me this horrible look, That just makes me feel weird something I haven't felt before, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. I see so you are afraid to see her, And find out the truth for yourself, Say's Dr. Fields honestly.

What I am I worried about, How am I to know that it's my baby she could have slept with someone other then me, Say's Inuyasha being stubborn.

Now we both know that you wouldn't be talking about it, If you were truly worried about this subject, Now don't you think the best way to get the information you sneak is to asks for the truth, Replied Dr. Fields honestly.

Maybe your right, But what rights should I have to this kid, And what if she finds out about my past about what my father did to me, Not just the beatings, But the sexual abuse for years, Spoke Inuyasha seriously hurting.

Inuyasha, What your father did to you, was wrong and we've been talking about this for years, Because your father did steal your childhood from you, You were force to grow up way to soon, But do you really think you could do to your child what your father put you though? Asks Dr. Fields seriously.

Absolutely not, I would never allow it...! Yelled out Inuyasha slamming his fist into the table breaking it. I see, I am going to need a new table again, Say's Dr. Fields laughing. This isn't funny, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Your right it's not, But I was trying to lightly the mood, For us both, Replied Dr. Fields.

Now after hearing what you just said, I think you've lightly gotten your own answer, You would never allow what happen to you, Happen to your Son or Daughter, Like you had to go though I think you should go and talk to this girl and find out the truth about this baby being a possibility, Spoke Dr. Fields seriously.

I suppose, I can't really fight about this for much longer, But I don't even know what to say to her, Maybe I should just let that wimpy kid just take over he seems a little to eager to be with her anyways, All though I don't exactly like him around her, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Are you jealous of this kid? Asks Dr. Fields curious. Huh...! Me Jealous, Not even possible for that to happen, I could get her back if I wanted too, He's a rookie compare to me, I bet if I put myself out there she would come back to me, Say's Inuyasha lying to cover up the thought of being jealous.

Please we both know that tone of voice , You are jealous of this other guy that is with the girl you want to be with am I right? Asks Dr. Fields seriously.

I don't know, I don't have girlfriends I am no good at staying faithfully for very long, You know that, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Well are we back to that again? Replied Dr. Fields curious. Back to what? Asks Inuyasha confused.

That you need sex, Or to be love, Witch one are you fighting with? Asks Dr. Fields honestly.

I can't live with out sex, I love having sex, You know that i enjoy the feeling of it, Say's Inuyasha honestly. Do you need the sex, Or do you like it because you want to be loved? Asks Dr. Fields. What's the difference, Making love and Sex, It's the same dame thing, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

No it's to different things, Love is something stronger then just sex, Witch I think that deep down you are looking for that love, Because of your hurtful past, Without the love of your parents and your brother hating you all your life, I think you confuse Sex with love, Replied Dr. Fields honestly.

Please keep your opinions to yourself old man, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Very well i won't say anything else for today, Beside it looks like time is up for us today, I have to schedule in from 2 weeks from now, If anything really big happens and you need to talk sooner, Call me, Spoke Dr. Fields seriously. Fine whatever, Replied Inuyasha leaving.

So what is the answer, He will get with he asks or will he pertain nothing is going to happen, At all can they figure out a plan for the baby, Will Serena be ready to tell her parents about the baby and forgive Inuyasha any time soon or will she still think of him as an asshole, Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	4. Rai's Honesty

So as Darien had a long talk with his Father, Darien's father started to suspect that Serena was pregnant, And of course Darien had actually heard the ugly rumor around school about Serena and Inuyasha hooking up at Band Camp.

Darien had overheard about Serena, possibly being pregnant, So he called Serena out for a date. He really wanted to talk with her about it.

Serena was getting ready for the date, When Her sister Rai came into her room. Hey Darien's outside waiting for you, Says Rai seriously. Thank you, I'll be out soon as soon as I get something to fit me, Spoke Serena honestly.

As Rai, closed Serena's door. What's going on? Asks Serena confused. Serena what's going on with you lately? Asks Rai concerned. What ever do you mean? Asks Serena ashamed.

Serena you love amusement parks, You never get sick, And you've been eating a lot lately, You've also been up in the middle night eating because you say your hungry, Plus you're gaining weight, Look don't lie to me because I can tell when something's wrong with you, Says Rai serious.

Rai, I've just been really stress lately, Replied Serena nervously.

Tell me Serena, Are you pregnant? Asks Rai concerned. Serena couldn't lie anymore. Yes but you can't tell mom yet, I've got to think about my choices, Spoke Serena scared.

Your secret is safe with me, But you need to tell them soon, Replied Rai supporting her sister. Thanks, Cried Serena hugging her back.

But how did this happen? Asks Rai seriously. I don't want to talk about it, But please you can't say anything Mom and Dad yet, I will tell them soon, I am just hoping for mom to be in a better mood, Right now with Dad leaving and everything, I think it should wait a little longer and I can think about my opportunities for this baby, Replied Serena honestly.

Alright I promise, I won't say a word, Spoke Rai gently.

As She walked into the Living room. Is she almost ready? Asks Darien curious. Yeah, But we need to talk first before you two continue dating, Say's Rai seriously. Okay, What did I do now? Asks Darien confused. It's not what you've done, It's about my sisters situation she is having, Spoke up Rai honestly.

What kind of situation? Asks Darien curious. You have heard the rumors in school about Serena, You have to have heard about it by now haven't you? Asks Rai seriously.

You mean the ugly rumors, That She slept with that Mutt Inuyasha, Yes, I heard and I don't care, It wasn't her flaut she just didn't say no, Say's Darien honestly. Well does anyone really know when there about to make a mistake, Spoke Rai seriously.

I suppose not, I guess it's not her flaut, But seriously, She's my girlfriend and now I have to be supportive about her being possibly pregnant by another guy, Replied Darien honestly.

Well if you don't intend on staying with Serena, Then stop toying with her emotions, She's in a very emotional time, Her Body is going to be changing, She will grow bigger and bigger, She is going to need the support not bad intention that are going to hurt her, Spoke Rai seriously.

I am not going anywhere, If she is pregnant then big deal, But I need her to be honest with me, No lies, I want to help her, But I can't if she doesn't trust me, Say's Darien honesty.

Well how is she learn to trust you, When the first guy she had an experience with, Use her more then she would have bargain for, She doesn't know if you are willing going to stay with her, She is sacred of being abandoned, Replied Rai honestly.

I am not going to abandoned her, But if anything I have to keep that mutt away from her, Spoke up Darien seriously.

As Serena got dressed into something for her date with Darien. She finally found something that wouldn't show to much of her belly, Even though she was huge but she was showing a little bit.

Well this cute shirt will have to do, Spoke Serena smiling. Man I am going to have to go to shopping for some new clothes, Say's Serena honestly.

As she walked into the hallway, She stop at the stairs hearing, Rai and Darien talking about Her and Inuyasha, And the pregnancy her promble her sister had be a pain in the ass, Telling him about the subject she wanted to tell him herself, And instead her sister was stealing the attention again.

As she sat listing to them talking.

Rai and Darien continue to talk away without noticing her watching them.

Rai wasn't trying to upset her sister or anything, But she wanted to be a good big sister and watch out for Serena, and now she felt like she fail to protect Serena, She should have wore Serena about boys and there lustful ways, But she was so sure Serena wasn't event thinking like that at all, She was 15 she was barely even grown up herself, So she ignore the part of telling her about boys and Sex and such responsibilities about the grown up world, How could she of been so blind not to see this would happen, Serena was so kind and gentle to people she was respectful but could be very cold if she is mad at someone, That she was good at you do not want Serena as an enemy, That would be a bad thing for anyone to upset her, But She was mysterious and talented she knew sending her to camp by herself was a bad idea, But no her mother never listen, Now She had to make sure Darien was an okay guy to be dating her kid sister, Now that she was to be having a baby, Now would be a good thing to be ready for anything that happens, And from what Darien said he that he would like to be supportive for Serena, after all having to have Inuyasha's baby can't be easy, From all the rumors going around, He was lightly jealous because of it, But he can't be mad because he didn't exist to her before, they just met he can't be so overly jealous even if he wanted to it wouldn't be fair to her at all.

Inuyasha did this to her, I hate him for this, But she could have said no to him, But she didn't and I have to live with that, and as a gentlemen I have to respect her choice, Say's Darien seriously. You are a keeper, But beware, If Inuyasha see something he wants nothing will stop him, Spoke Rai honestly.

I am not afraid of that Mutt, He can do anything he wants too, But Serena likes me, She already seems to hate him, I don't really think I have anything to be worried about, I am rich, I have money, I have everything I could ever want, Plus I could give her more then He could, He pour as can be what can he do for her? Replied Darien seriously.

Don't be a fool, Inuyasha is still half demon, He's got more experience then you do, But if he wants something he normally always gets it, weather that means he has to wait for awhile he will wait to take the right opportunity he needs, Watch your back, And he might not have Money, But he's got something different about him, Spoke Rai honestly.

What do you know about him? Asks Darien curious.

I know a little about him, because he like women, A lot, He's got a dark past, He's very trouble deep down, I didn't fall for his tricks but others seem to fall for it a lot, Or they just willing go for it without knowing, Replied Rai seriously.

What kind of past are we talking about? Asks Darien confused. I don't know the hole truth, But from what I know it that, He's in foster care, From an abusive Father and Mother who is a druggy, Replied Rai honestly.

Seriously, He's got a bad like violent behavior? Asks Darien seriously worried. He's never use force to get with girls he can find girls willing to go willing without a fight, Believe me I know his style, He would never force someone into something they didn't want, Whether you like it or not, Serena still allow herself to be with him, And she never said No to him, It's her flaut too, Replied Rai honestly.

Darien was silent, he couldn't believe this shit.

I am not aware of all his painful memoires but I know he hides a lot behind laughter and sex, It's the way he can express himself to others, Spoke Rai seriously. Whatever, Is Serena ready to go or not? Asks Darien worried.

I am right here, and I am not going out with you, If that's the tone I am going to get out of you, And you I can't believe you told him, Say's Serena seriously.

I needed to test him, He's a good one, Keep him around, Replied Rai honestly. I was going to tell him myself, Spoke Serena upset.

Well we can still talk about it over a picnic, Say's Darien showing off the basket. Whatever let's go, Spoke up Serena upset. She upset be careful around her, Spoke Rai honestly. Okay, see you later, Replied Darien leaving.

So what happens next, Can Darien help Serena, Will Inuyasha be able to speak up about his feelings anytime soon, Does he still have feelings for Serena, Will Serena's Parents ever expect this when they find out.

Keep reading and find out soon. To Be Continue.


	5. The Pregnancy Talk

As they walked into a drove in a limo to a nice park, Darien gabbed everything. Are you mad at me? Asks Serena seriously. No I am not mad, I can't be mad Serena, Even if apart of me is, Say's Darien honestly.

So you are mad, Replied Serena hurting. Yes, But I can't be angry with you, Your a 15 year old girl, who had sex at the wrong time and wrong place, It's not your flaut that you got curious about it, But I can't blame you, Spoke Darien seriously.

I didn't even know it was sex, before I knew anything it was done, It's like my body wouldn't move, Or my brain stopped working my heart skip a beat, It's like I was flying for a minute, Then nothing it was over, I and I didn't feel pleased afterwards, It's not like you see in the movies, I actually hurt, A little bit at first, It wasn't much fun, Replied Serena honestly.

You didn't enjoy being with the King in bed? Asks Darien blushing. The King? Replied Serena confused. Oh..! That's what everyone calls, Inuyasha the majesty in bed, The great king, In bed with the lovely ladies, Say's Darien sarcastically.

Darien are you, Jealous of Inuyasha? Asks Serena curious. What...! Why would I be, He's nothing just because he can get girls whenever he wants too, doesn't make me jealous I think it's disrespectful to women, But they throw themselves out at him anyways, So wouldn't he expect there offers, Spoke Darien honestly.

And you don't sleep around? Asks Serena curious. I am virgin, Serena I haven't been with a real girlfriend before, Replied Darien honestly. Oh...! I see, Then why bother dating me, When I have no use for such sexual affections? Asks Serena seriously. Sex is great, So I hear, But It's not the only thing that matters, I suppose, Besides right now you have every right to think that way, But I know in time you might want to do it again, Say's Darien seriously.

I don't think so, I have no idea of how I am going to tell, My Mom and My Dad yet, I've been so terrified to say anything about it, Replied Serena crying. Hey far as I am concerned, That's my baby and I will talk to you parents with you if you want me too, Spoke Darien honestly.

No I have to tell them by myself and it's not your baby, And as much as I hate to think about it, But I might have to talk with Him...! Yelled out Serena crying.

Whatever you have to do, But I think Inuyasha can just eat dirt he won't care about you, Or this baby, I doubt he would be there when you give birth, No that is my baby now, And I will help you though this, I am willing to be your savior your rescuer, Let me try to be that guy for you, Spoke up Darien honestly.

You can't be something you are not, Beside everyone would know the truth, He's not yours, He look nothing like you, He be a demon child prombley, Do you really want to be step dad? Asks Serena emotional.

Yeah, I think I do, Replied Darien gently. I have to think about this subject we talked about, But give me some time okay, Say's Serena honestly. Of course, But I still like you a lot and I am willing to be with you, Spoke up Darien honestly.

Oh...! How sweet, Such thing to make me sick, Spoke up another voice. As they looked up into a tree, Inuyasha was sitting in.

What do you want? Asks Darien upset. I am to talk with Serena, you got a promble with me, Rookie, Say's Inuyasha serious tone voice. Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of me, Replied Darien seriously too.

I think I not, I would like to talk alone with Serena, If you don't mind, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Not happening, Like I would allow you to play your mind tricks on her again, Say's Darien seriously.

What mind tricks, I never played anything on her, She wanted it to happen just as much as I did, We both gave consent, That changes all the rules, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Why you...! Spoke up Darien getting upset, He took a swing at Inuyasha's head. Witch was a bad idea, Because he landed on his ass, Inuyasha just dock out of the way.

Don't hurt yourself kid, I don't want to fight, and if you try to hit me again, Then were going to have a promble friend, Say's Inuyasha seriously. I am not your friend, Spoke Darien swinging at him.

Darien...! Stop it right now...! Yelled out Serena seriously. But he's not...! Spoke Darien But then She cut him off. No that is enough fighting, I he's right we need to talk to each other, I want to go with him, I will call you later, Say's Serena walking closer to him.

I am ready to go, Spoke Serena seriously. Serena you can't go with him, I won't allow it...! Yelled out Darien hurting.

If you love me, At all you will trust me, To do the right thing and that's to tell the truth and nothing of the truth, You want me to be honest with you, Will I sudsiest you give me the benefit of the doubt, Let me go...! Yelled out Serena seriously. Alright, But I am not okay with this at all, Replied Darien honestly.

Now I will call you later tonight, Spoke Serena walking away with Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave Darien a weird look.

Darien didn't like it all, He had this bad feeling Rai was right, Inuyasha actually like Serena too, And if he wants her then he's going to have to fight for her, He would let him win this round but next time he won't be so lucky.

So what will they talk about, Does Serena still have feelings left over from what happen at camp with Inuyasha, Can Darien really be the hero he wants to be, Will things ever work out between Serena and Darien or will it always be the 3 of them forever?

Keep Reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	6. Jealousy And Mix's Feelings On Two sides

Last time, Inuyasha requested that Serena and Him Talk, Darien forbid it But in the end had to trust her with him, Even if apart of him was jealous be on repair.

So Darien, How's it going with Serena? Asks Rita walking into the Park with Andrew too. She left with Him, Say's Darien upset. She went back with Inuyasha? Replied Rita surprised.

No she's not going back with him, He showed up and mess up our date, By saying he as to talk to her, And she didn't reject to it at all, Spoke Darien furious. Oh man, I told you that you have you foot in on this girl, Just end it before it gets to be a promble, Replied Rita honestly.

But I don't want to, I want her for myself, I got to have her, I don't know why but I want Serena, There's something about her, I have to have it, I want her, I can't believe I am saying this, But I don't even want Sango anymore, I am not even interested in Sango anymore, Serena there's something about her, Very mysterious even. I have to fight for her, love if I must then I will, Spoke up Darien seriously.

Dude she's a 9th grader you honestly, Want to get tied down this early in the game, Say's Andrew curious.

Yes I do, I love her, I am honestly falling for her, I will be dam if I let that half Breed take her away from me, We'll see who Serena likes best, Spoke Darien seriously smiling. Darien, She's not a prize to be won, She's a person, with real feelings, Replied Rita honestly.

I know but she's given me no choice, I have to fight to make her fall in love with me, Before she can get anymore feelings for That Mutt face, Spoke Darien seriously.

Oh boy, This isn't going to end well at all, Replied Rita shaking her head. Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Serena.

This air is tents as hell, Is he going to talk or not, Thought Serena nervously. How should I asks her, Without insulting her? Asks Inuyasha's Thoughts.

Look are you going to talk or not, Because if your now going to talk, Then I am leaving, Say's Serena breaking the silence.

How is it mine? Asks Inuyasha blunting it out. Before he could stop himself he felt like a fire had lite again. Excuse me, What did you just say? Replied Serena seriously.

You heard me, How am I to know this kid is mine, Everyone around school are talking about it, So what the hell is going on, So please enlighten me please, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

It's yours, Because I haven't done it, Since camp, You were the only partner I ever been with, So if that's not to bluntly put, Now what do you want with me, Or talk to me about? Asks Serena seriously.

Can you calm down long enough to sit down, Say's Inuyasha siting under a tree. She looked around a blush lightly. What is this place and where did everyone go? Asks Serena confused.

This is my secret place, I have never bought a girl here before, but I wanted to make sure no body is listening to us talk because I am not very happy with gossiping teenagers as you can tell, Spoke Inuyasha serious.

It's actually very pretty here, Say's Serena breathing in the air. It's relaxing isn't it? Asks Inuyasha gently. He was watching everything but her, But he was thinking about what to say now.

She sat down, waiting for him to speak but when she lead ageist a tree, resting with the wing and rivers smells and wild flowers.

Look I am not good at saying how I feel, But I would like to know about updates on the baby, After all this is my flaut just as much as yours, But I am willing to help you if you will let me, I am not great a being anyone's boyfriend and obviously Darien back there really likes you, But truth is I like you too, So I would like to be given a chance to hold to my word like I said back at camp I would like it if we could at least try to be a couple to see if we can make it work or not, Say's Inuyasha emotionally serious.

So are you going to say anything to me? Asks Inuyasha curious but when he looked at Serena, She was asleep she didn't even hear a word he said.

Huh...! Prombley bad idea anyways, Thank god she didn't hear me, But still...! Huffed out Inuyasha thinking. There's something about her, same thing that happen at camp when I looked at her, She was confident about music and having fun, But she seems to act so grown up at time, such a walking mysterious creature she is, Whispered Inuyasha smiling.

He gently let her sleep, He figure now would be a good plan to come with something good to say when she came too.

Well perhaps I should be more of a friend to her first, Then worry about dating her later on, But then again Kagome, isn't going to like this, I know she wants more a commitment with me too, But I just don't like her that way, Do I, Ahhh...! I like all girls how can this be so hard to figure out, What's the big deal, I can still see other girls and still be a good father too am I right, Thought Inuyasha seriously.

But if I do, Do that stuff then I could and up losing Serena, to that other moron who wants to claim her as his and my baby, What the hell is up with that guy anyways, Why would he want to be a father and boyfriend this early on, I sure hell don't, But I have no choice I can't even get out of this even if I wanted too, The guilt would come back and break me down later on in life, And who knows if the kid won't track me down later on, I mean Kagome just went looking for Her father and now that she found him, He keeps ruing our sex nights, Thought Inuyasha seriously.

Umm...! OH no...! What time is it? Asks Serena noticing the sun going down. It's about pass 7:30 why? Replied Inuyasha seriously. I should get home before my parents get worried, Say's Serena gently.

Look I am sorry about what as happen to you, But if you can find it in your heart to keep me updated about the baby, Then I would like that, Please if you don't mind, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

Wait you do want to be apart of this Baby's life, Like no joke, No wise cracks no funny business? Asks Serena surprised.

Yeah, For now, I thought we could just start out as friends and see how it works out, Beside if I am to be a good Father, Or try to be a good Dad, I can't be fighting with the Baby's mother now can I? Replied Inuyasha honestly. Thank you, Inuyasha, Really that means a lot to me, Say's Serena gently kissing his cheek only.

Woe...! What was that for? Asks Inuyasha surprised. For being supportive I was afraid you wouldn't want anything to do with this baby, Spoke up Serena seriously. At first I was going to deny that it was mine, But I knew better then that, specially after hearing what everyone calls you, Virgin Mary, Replied Inuyasha blinking his eye at her.

I hated that name, That's one of the reason why I was so wild as camp in the first place, I wanted to have fun, But I never realized that you would ever be interested in me, But I really wasn't planning for Sex to happen between us, but before I know anything you took my words away and I felt fine, Say's Serena honestly.

I know I should be sorry, But in away I am not sorry for this Serena, I was really attracted to you in a way that I haven't been to anyone else, Yes it's true I love sex and that's prombley always going to be a true fact with me, But I've never felt Sex the same way after the way we made love, And you did like it, You were a wild cat even for a virgin a strong one, I haven't seen one like you before, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Please don't say that stuff to me, I was young and stupid, Because I wanted to be like everyone else, But more then anything I know the true reasons are the fact that I was trying to hide my pain from inside me, Spoke Serena honestly. What kind of Pain? Asks Inuyasha curious.

My parents have been separation off and on for 10 years now, We hardly ever see him much, Now that Mom is out on her own, She's a nightmare lately, So I suppose I wanted to live for once in my life, More then anything I was always curious about My Sister Rai's boyfriends coming and going, I figure out afterwards those guys were just hanging out to have sex with her, Spoke Serena tearing up.

Oh...! I see, That does stuck when Parents can't get along, But sometimes it's for the better, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

It's not really all about them, I am tired of everyone looking at Rai, Like she the beautiful child of the family, She's going to be the smartest student around, Teachers at school are always impressed with her hard work, My Parents are always proud of her, But when I win a music aware nothing, Not a thing, When I have a school play I acted in they never showed up and when they did they fell asleep, My first soloist last year and they weren't there, The biggest night of my first time of trying to get into a great music program, And they were with Rai at a volley ball torment, Just once I wanted to have someone look at me without thinking I was wired or stupid, She's gotten all this attention from everyone, and she just had to be the big mouth to tell Darien about this Baby before I really had a chance to tell him myself, Every time it's like this with her, Why do guys find her attractive but not me? Replied Serena hurting.

Rai Hino, Is that who were talking about? Asks Inuyasha curious. Let me guess you two have hooked up in the past, Replied Serena serious.

No, God no and thank god, I never slept with Her, She as issues worse then Me, I mean I have problem's but Rai, She's a drama queen, She was so demanding, Unlike some girls that one confused me a lot, Say's Inuyasha seriously. Laughing...! As She began laughing.

What's so funny? Asks Inuyasha confused. Sorry, It's just I never thought I would hear you complain about a girl, You the majesty in bed, Or that's what everyone calls you, Spoke Serena blushing. Is that really what everyone see's in me, Only Sex? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Well you don't really date or show up to events so, I am sure they all think you have sexual issues, Replied Serena honestly. Hey you don't even know me, I have a good side minus my horrible past, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Hey what's with the change in tone, Were just having a soft conversation here, Replied Serena worried. Your right I am sorry, Spoke Inuyasha calming. But I did over hear something, I wish I didn't at least if I did hear it I wish I would have heard it from you personally, Replied Serena honestly.

What did you hear? Asks Inuyasha seriously. That your Father, Abuse you as a child but not just beatings but sexually too, Is that true? Replied Serena sadly.

Who told you that? Asks Inuyasha curious. I overheard it, Rai was telling Darien about your, personal business, Truthfully I don't think she should be telling him about that stuff, It's your business no body needs to be hearing about it, It's unfair to you personally, Spoke up Serena emotional.

That's nothing new to me, I have gotten use to hearing people talking about me like that, Almost everyone knows that secret, about 1 years ago most the students know about it, I know I haven't always been the nicest guy, I did hurt girls before out of my selfishness but I didn't know how to feel sorry at the time, I was just so angry with my father, That I felt like I had to have sex to heal myself, Otherwise I would feel terrible, Those girls wanted to use me just as much so I thought I was getting a bargain, Wrong I began feeling worse instead of feeling better, I would just feel like I am my Father, Say's Inuyasha sadly.

Should I hug you or something, I don't know what to do with a person who's like this? Asks Serena unsure what to do. He giggle a little bit. Why are you laughing, It's sad more then funny, Spoke Serena honestly.

No it's just, I haven't had anyone asks me those things before, Normally they would just do it without asking, But mostly because I haven't really told a girl that stuff, No one but my therapist as heard that from me, Not even Kikyo and Kagome know about that stuff, I just told you, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Why are you telling me your story? Asks Serena curious. I don't really know to be honest, I haven't felt this comfortable talking with another person before, I barely like talking to my therapist, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

Well as much as I like talking, I should be going, Darien's prombley freaking out by now, Say's Serena gently. Why bother going out with some other guy, When you are having my Baby, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Inuyasha, I don't belong to you, I am not your girlfriend, Say's Serena seriously too. Funny, To remember asking you at camp if you would be my girlfriend, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Well news flash, Sweetheart you were warped around Kagome, I am pretty sure that offer is expired, And beside I like Darien he's nice to me, Say's Serena honestly.

Okay, Fine you got me there, I was interested in Kagome, But I have known her for years, Her and Kikyo, I have been friends with benefits for years, sure Kagome like's to play this stop and go game witch pisses me off a lot by the way, But I am serious if you just give me a chance I will help you out with the baby and I prombley could be a good boyfriend if I tried to be, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Inuyasha, Don't make promises you can't keep, Let's just stick to being friend's first, Let's just get to know each other for the baby's sake, I mean we have 7 months before I give birth, I think we need to be able to honest with ourselves right now, So let's not push ourselves into anything to fast, Let's just be friends and maybe who knows what the future holds for us both, But right now I want to get though school and figure out how the hell I am going to tell my parents about the baby, Say's Serena seriously.

Friends, Okay, I think I can be a friend I think, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. You can't can you? Asks Serena worried. Well I don't like the idea of Darien, Touching you, If that's not being to blunt about anything, And I don't think friends should be jealous, But I am so, You figure it out, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Look again I am going to say it again, If you hope to be apart of this baby's life then, I suspect you better change your attitude, Spoke up Serena seriously.

I can't help it if I like you, More then a friend, And that is my baby in your belly, I think I have some say over what my feelings and rights here, Say's Inuyasha serious. Serena blushed lightly.

Now you there's the shy girl, I met back at camp, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. She blush. Stop trying to confuse me, Say's Serena seriously. How is that possible when I haven't touch or try anything with you, Replied Inuyasha crossing his arms behind his head.

Well I have to go, But I don't suppose you would give me a ride home, Would you? Asks Serena blushing. Sure I suppose I kind of have too don't I, Spoke Inuyasha blushing too. Yeah, Darien it long gone by now, Say's Serena honestly.

Alright I suppose, Come on let's go, Spoke Inuyasha holding her hand. She looked down.

OH...! No there's that feeling again, Why do I always get like this around him, No I have to be stronger then ever, He might seem sweet now, But what if I can't trust him, what if he cheats on me, And turns out to be a terrible father, But some I know that's not true, He is kind in his own way, Maybe he just needs help to letting it out once in awhile, Perhaps he could be a possibly good father at least, But Darien isn't going to like this, But this isn't his choice it's mine, I have to do what's right for my Baby, Thought Serena seriously.

As he drove her home, She thank him and said goodnight. Inuyasha really wanted to prove his own Loyalty but she is right he should take one step at a time, And if she's going to be with Darien, Then he would stay the way he is, waiting patiently for, Until then he would keep doing what he wanted to do, Sex with who he wants and when he wants, Without being yelled at.

So what happens, Next Can this turn out Okay, Or will Darien and Inuyasha's jealously both get them into trouble, But what can they do they both are fallen in love with the same girl, Keep reading to find out the parents reactions.

To Be out. To Be Continue.


	7. Parents Finding Out

As Serena woke up early in the morning, It was 5:30am in the morning, She went to sit in the kitchen waiting for Her Mother to wake up.

As she sat quietly watching the clock ticking down the minutes, Waiting for Mom to show, She always is in the kitchen by 6am so she was trying to get braver to talk to her mother.

As she sat in the dark lightly sacred, She felt so uneasy with how everything was going, Last night after Inuyasha drop her off, She called Darien back, Telling him that Inuyasha wants to be apart of the opportunities for His baby's life. She tried to tell him mostly everything that was sad, Expect for the parts where she might still have feelings for Inuyasha still too.

Flashback.

So he wants updates about everything that's going to happen with the Baby, appointments, Choices she might have, He wanted to be including on what happens to his Baby too, Once Darien heard that, He fought with Serena telling Her that, Inuyasha wasn't someone he was okay with her being friends with, And that he's doubtful that Inuyasha really cares about this baby, He was prombley just using the baby to get to Serena's heart.

After hearing that, She wonder if it is true, She didn't know either, But then it got her thinking is he using her Baby to get closer to her.

So what you mean to say, That he's just using me, For his own child to get closer to me, Are you sure that's not what you are doing as well? Spoke up Serena serious. No...! Serena I really do care about you and the Baby, Everything I told you earlier I meant, I love you and I am willing to help you, Replied Darien honestly.

Just stop please, Darien, Do you really want to blow all your years in high school, Playing Boyfriend and Father of the year, Seriously, Why don't you just think about yourself just once, and think about what you want, Spoke Serena serious.

I have been thinking about this, I would be a good father, I can be that guy, You don't need Inuyasha, I can support you, He can't support you, Please give me a chance to prove it to you, Say's Darien gently.

I need to think about my opportunities right now, What's best now is to figure out what's best for the baby, It's not about me anymore, I am responsible for another life now, I can't be choosy right now, If Inuyasha wants to help out and be apart of his, Son or Daughters life, Then I shouldn't stand in his way, From getting to know his child, Replied Serena serious.

Fine, Perhaps your right, But if he starts anything, I will kick his ass, Spoke up Darien honestly. Please don't even try to start a fight with Inuyasha, He got more bad history with being hit, If you hit him he most likely with hit back and believe me that wouldn't be a good thing for you, Say's Serena serious.

Wait am I hearing you right, You actually feel, That he could win a fight ageist Me, I am the top champion of kick boxing and wrestler, How could I lost to that...! Yelled out Darien seriously. I just know, He would kick your ass, Inuyasha isn't just a player Darien, He's a champion too, He's a golden boy winner for 3 years running, Replied Serena honestly.

He's got the golden gloves? Asks Darien jealous. Yes, Everyone is always talking about his fights and band talents, He's the king in bed and other things too, Spoke Serena honestly.

You know the more I hear you talk about him, I get the feeling that you like him, Say's Darien being a jerk. Seriously, It's kind of hard not to have some feelings tore's him, His baby is in my belly you jerk...! Yelled out Serena honestly.

Your right I am sorry, I got jealous again, But seriously, I am not going to let him have you, I will fight for you if that's what it comes down too, Say's Darien honestly.

I am sorry for all of this confusion for you, But please be a little patient with me, Please just understand that I want what's best for this baby, Not for what's best for me, Replied Serena upset.

Okay, I will talk with you some more tomorrow, Do you want me to come over tomorrow to help tell your parents about the baby? Asks Darien supportive. No this is something I have to be able to do on my own, Spoke up Serena honestly.

You sure? Asks Darien gently. I have to stand up to them, I can't forever be afraid of my parents, Say's Serena seriously. Okay, Hey...! I love you, Spoke Darien gently. Yeah you too, Goodnight, Replied Serena not being able to say that word back to him.

She didn't say it back, Whispered Darien upset. I told you, Spoke Rita honestly. What if she does have feelings for Inuyasha, More then she letting on, Say's Darien worried. I don't know but talk to her in person about it before things get to far, Replied Andrew honestly.

But it's already gone to far, I can't pull away now, Spoke Darien serious tone voice. But it's okay, Because I have a plan, Say's Darien again speaking up. What is it? Asks Rita curious.

I am going to make her fall in love with me, I will make her forget all about that Half Breed, He might be the Father of that baby, But that's all he is, because I am the man that is going to marry her, I am the one she will choose not him, Replied Darien honestly.

You realize you are going up ageist the King, He's maybe a player, But if he really is serious about this baby and Her, Don't get over confident, You are playing a big gamble right now...! Yelled out Rita seriously.

End of flashback for both sides.

As Serena's Mother walked into the kitchen, She sat there in the dark feeling nervous, But she had to tell her now before she hears it from someone else.

As she walked around in the dark, She turn on the light, And notice Serena just sitting in the corner.

Oh...! Sweetie I didn't know you were up, Spoke Kara gently. She looked up at her mom with sad eyes. Baby what's wrong? Asks Kara seeing the sadness in Serena's eyes.

I'm having a baby, Whispered Serena sadly. What, I didn't hear you, Sweetie you have to use your words, Otherwise I can't hear you, Spoke up Kara serious. I'm having a baby, Spoke up Serena louder.

What...! What is this some school project, Say's Kara confused. No, Mom I am really having a baby, I am pregnant, Replied Serena honestly. Oh...! Serena, How could this happen? Asks Kara serious.

Camp, I was having fun with music and after the contest fun raiser, I went out with a boy for milkshakes, We got to talking and the we were just dancing then, It just happen momma, Say's Serena crying.

This as to be a joke, Did you and Rai come up with this plan, To try and detract me from what your father is doing? Asks Kara serious. No Mom this is real, I am pregnant, I went to Dr. Hightower to find out, She said it was positive, Say's Serena honestly.

You've waited all this time to tell me, Why didn't you tell me? Asks Kara furious. I was sacred, You were so upset with Dad, And I was trying to be a good girl really I was, But I am sorry mommy, Cried out Serena upset.

I can't believe this, We will get this figured out, But you made this choice on your own, So now you need to be responsible for your actions, You need to be thinking about your choices now, It's not all about you anymore, This baby needs to come first, Replied Kara honestly.

I already know that, I have been planning for weeks for what to do with this, Baby and I am going to need a job, Because adoption is out of the question for this baby, Spoke up Serena honestly. It could happen if that's what you want for the baby, And I think it would be the right choice, Say's Kara honestly.

No one is going to adopt my baby Mother, It's A Half Demon Baby, I doubt that anyone would want it, I want what's best for this baby, I never plan on having it, But I have to care for this child, I already love my Baby more then anything in this world, I need to be the parent now, I would like to take some classes after school on parenting, Can you help me find somewhere to that does that for single mothers, or parents, Please Mother? Asks Serena emotional.

Alright, I understand if that's how strong you feel about this child, Then I will find away to help you, find some place to go, But you also need a job for taking care of this baby, For starter you can start by learning how to cook, Now come help me cook breakfast, Replied Kara gently.

Thank you momma, Cried Serena hugging her. I love you Serena, And I am sorry that we haven't been there for you lately, This is my flaut no wonder you would look for someone to love you, We should have just been honest with you, Spoke Kara honestly.

I love you too, Mother I am sorry, But I promise I will be good mom, I will work hard, I will go to school and I will learn to be a greater mom as well, Replied Serena serious.

I trust you, Will be a good mother, Spoke Kara gently. As they started cooking up breakfast together.

So who is this Father, Of the Baby? Asks Kara curious. His name is Inuyasha Takahashi, He's apart of the band, We met at the camp, Spoke Serena honestly.

His he sweet, Kind what's he like? Asks Kara curious. Different, From Darien for sure, He's kind of like a big tough guy and then underneath it all, He's like a big teddy bear, Replied Serena giggling. I would like to meet him, I want to know how he feels about this Baby, Say's Kara honestly.

There is something about him I think you should know, And I don't want you to think, Badly of him because his past, Spoke Serena seriously. What is it? Asks Kara curious. He lives in foster care, Will his foster parents adopted him, Say's Serena honestly.

Alright there's nothing wrong with that, I know a lot of good Foster parents, Replied Kara smiling. That's not the reason, I am getting at, Mom, Spoke Serena honestly. Then what's the point? asks Kara confused. His Real parents, well his father, Abused Him everyday of his life until he was 11 years old, But also he was also Sexually abuse by his Father too, Say's Serena sadly.

Oh my, That's is so sick, The things people do to others is just unbelievable, Spoke up Kara seriously. Yeah, He's been in therapy for years, He trying to be a better person, He his a little serious at times, he likes to think of himself as a grown up since he had to grow up so fast in life, Replied Serena honestly.

Is it a good idea to let him, Be around his Child with his past history, Some kinds growing up like that, And up hurting there own kids too, Spoke up Kara worried. No...! He wouldn't do that, I know that's a lot faith to put on him, But I believe he would be a great friend and father, I know that, Just give him a chance he wants to be apart of this baby's life, and mine too, Say's Serena honestly.

Baby...! Did she say baby...! Spoke up Her Father coming though the back kitchen door. Yes she did, Denial sweetheart, Serena is pregnant, Spoke Kara honestly. How could you let this happen, You were suppose to teach her about the safety rules about Sex...! Yelled out Daniel seriously.

I wasn't thinking I was even ready for such, A thing but clearly it happens when your not event thinking about it, Spoke Serena honestly. I can't believe this, Who's the guy that took advantage of you, I will break his neck, Spoke Daniel piss off.

Who are you to get mad about, Father, While you been to busy to even come home, Lately, And we all know your not at work, You are seeing someone else again, He keep leaving the family, All the time, You are nothing but a player yourself, At lease Inuyasha means it when he wants to be apart of this baby's life, Your never hear, for our lives, You haven't spent time with us since we were kids...! Yelled Serena bravely.

Serena I think, I want to have a word with your Father alone, Spoke Kara serious. Alright, I am going to get ready for school, Say's Serena leaving.

She's right, You can't be all that mad right now, She's deserves to be supported, You are always with new women, I think you should just stay out of the house for awhile, Serena needs help not stressing herself out, Say's Kara seriously.

Sweetie I love you, And I was just on a business trip that's all, Spoke up Daniel trying to cover his lie. I know you, I marry you for all the wrong reasons, I got pregnant with Rai, And I let you save me, I am not going to let Serena do the same thing, As us, Spoke Kara serious.

Babe I love you, I don't want to part again, We've been doing this off and on thing for to long, I can't keep doing this either were together or were not, Say's Daniel serious. Then I suppose you better find a new place to live then, Because I am done with this cheating and back stabbing lying of yours, Spoke Kara honestly.

So what will happen now, Serena's Father as to move out, Will Inuyasha keep to his word about being a good father, Will Darien push it to far. Keep Reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	8. The Big Fight

As the next day came around for School, Everyone was really talking now, About Serena having Inuyasha's baby and how they thinks it's, A little weird for Darien trying to take control over everything, Some were thinking it was hit kid, But that wasn't the case either.

Serena put stuff in her locker as she pulled out new books for her next class. Mina and the girls walked up to her.

What do you want? Asks Serena serious. Were sorry about telling everyone about your secret can you ever forgive us? Asks Mina gently. You told everyone about Me and Inuyasha, Now everyone knows about it, Kagome as been giving me ugly eyes all morning, Spoke Serena honestly.

It's just we didn't know how to handle all this, News right away, And in the end it just kind of slip out, Say's Amy honestly. I forgive you, Beside My parents know about the baby, Replied Serena seriously. What are they agreeing to do with it? Asks Leeta curious.

Mom, Wanted me to put it up for adoption, But I told her I can't do that, I need my baby to be with me, But more then anything this is, My mess I made on my own, I need to be responsible for my actions, Spoke Serena honestly.

That makes two of us, Say's Inuyasha walking up to her. Hello Ladies, Spoke up Inuyasha gently. Hi, Spoke Mina smiling. So does he know, Or do you still need to tell him? Asks Leeta curious. I know everything, Nothing goes around this school without me hearing about it, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Right, And your on broad with helping rising the baby? Asks Amy seriously. Yes, I am going to try and be there for her as much as possible, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

That makes two of us then, Say's Darien seriously. Hello, Rookie, Spoke Inuyasha serious tone voice. Male whore, Replied Darien serious too. They both were glaring at each other.

Hey...! Knock it off you two, Kagome a little help here...! Yelled out Serena seriously. As Kagome notice the fight about to break out.

Alright that's it, Break it up right this minute, Spoke Kagome seriously pulling Inuyasha away. This isn't over, Say's Inuyasha seriously. I'm not afraid of you, Male Whore, Replied Darien honestly.

That's enough...! Yelled out Serena slapping them both, Then walking off to class. Kagome decided to slap them both two.

What's with the hitting today? Asks Darien seriously. Obviously, You two are idiots, Spoke Kagome honestly. No kidding, Now calm down and take a chill pill, Replied Sango breaking up the rest of the fight.

Look I don't know what your promble is kid, But Serena and I are having a baby, And I am trying to get along with her for the baby's sake, So just stay the hell out of my way, And we won't have any problem's, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

You see it is my promble, Because She is my girlfriend, And I am the one she is dating, She will never want to marry you, Or even Date you, You are nothing but the father and that's it, You got that? Asks Darien seriously.

I wouldn't get so cocky, You little asshole, Because if I wanted her badly enough, I could make her forget all about you, In a heart beat, I know she still as feelings for me, And I will be waiting for that day she comes to me, And dumps your ass, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Keep dreaming, Mutt Face, Spoke up Darien seriously. See you around Rookie, Say's Inuyasha leaving with Kagome now.

Not the wises choice my friend, Spoke up Koga serious. You talking to me? Asks Darien curious. That's right, I am talking to you, The Name's Koga I am a wolf demon, And I have had many fights with Inuyasha but in the end he won the fight for Kagome's heart, Be careful if you know what's best for you, Replied Koga honestly.

Sorry to burst your bubble, But I will never give up in making Serena, Fall in love with me, Spoke Darien seriously. Dude, I said the same thing, And Kagome still walked off with him, Say's Koga seriously. Well see just can't love that thing, Replied Darien nervously.

Believe me, Weather you like it or not, That Baby is going to bring them closer and closer over the years, But they will always share a bound together, Deeper then the one you are trying to create with Serena, She known you for what a few weeks, She's known Inuyasha for months and years to come to grow with her, You have very little time to break into that heart of hers otherwise Inuyasha is going to take your girl, Spoke Koga seriously walking away.

Dam it all, Whispered out Darien upset. As Lunch came around, Serena seen Darien coming right for her, She didn't want to sit with him today, She walked away instead. He could tell picking a fight with Inuyasha earlier must of upset her.

What did you do? Asks Rita curious. She's mad at me for fighting with Inuyasha, Spoke Darien honestly. I told you that, She was going to get upset with you if you keep attacking Inuyasha, Replied Rita seriously. Just shut up and eat your lunch, I've had enough fighting for the day, Say's Darien seriously.

As Serena sat by the back of the Lunch courtyard, she enjoyed eating by herself when Inuyasha spoke up.

I am sorry for fighting with Darien, I will try to be a little more nicer to him tomorrow, Say's Inuyasha gently. I am not in the mood to talk about it, So just drop it, Spoke Serena seriously. Okay, I wasn't either, Say's Inuyasha sitting next to her. She ignore him for now.

Are you that mad at me? Asks Inuyasha sadly. She looked at his sad expression.

No it's not you, I just don't know what to do here, I am trying to think about how I am going to raise this baby, My Mother said I have to get a job, And she would rather I put it up for adoption but I can't do that, Plus I couldn't carry something inside of me for 9 months and then just give it away, I can't do that, Replied Serena emotional.

Well I do have a job, I have been working for a long time now, I work at a Bucher shop, So I could help you out once in while too, If you need anything, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Really? Asks Serena gently. Yeah, I promise I would help you out, I didn't lie to you I was serious about helping out, Say's Inuyasha seriously. So how's Kagome, taking to the news? Asks Serena curious. She's not happy, Nether is Kikyo, But whatever, I've dealt with worse before, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

So you aren't going to date her for real then? Asks Serena nervous. I wanted to say yes, But she already broke our agreement, Replied Inuyasha honestly. What agreement? Asks Serena curious.

We promise not to sleep with anyone else, As long as we give each other a chance, We were dating for 2 weeks only, before I heard about the baby, She asks me not to sleep around and I told her I don't want her to sleep with anyone else either, But she already broke that agreement, She was sleeping with her next door friend Hojo, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

I see, So what about Sango, You kind of like her at the Dance? Asks Serena curious. Okay why are you asking all this, What are you trying to hook me up with someone, Or what? Asks Inuyasha moody.

Sorry, I just thought maybe if you had a girlfriend, Darien wouldn't fight with you so much, Replied Serena nervously.

I told you, No and I will sleep with whoever I want to, When I want to without being yelled at, That was the deal, Unless you've change your mind about giving me a chance as your boyfriend, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

No, I haven't change my mind, I just, I...! I don't know anymore, I want what's best for the baby, But I can't be sure if You or Darien are good role models for him or Her, Replied Serena nervous.

Just stop thinking about it, You know what, You haven't exactly been easy to talk to, Your always moody and yelling and slapping everyone, I can't prove anything to you, Unless you let me, But your still treating me like a rapist that took advantage of you, When clearly you had your full hand in on this choice too, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

As she looked at him, She realize he was right, She was being a totally bitch to him. I am sorry, You are right, I haven't been very open with you, And I am sorry, Please forgive me, Say's Serena sadly.

Well maybe Darien can just help out for now, Because I don't need to be treated like this, I have a life and I was willing to give it all up to help you out, To put my life on hold for you, I am trying to be nice and gentle with you, But obviously Darien is Prince Charming because he got a Rich Dad, A lot of Money, He can give you whatever you want, And I am just some piece of shit who's been abused by his shit father, So go head take his side on things, I am so out of here...! Yelled out Inuyasha emotional too.

Inuyasha wait, Please come back...! Yelled out Serena sadly. I think you made the right choice, Spoke Darien walking up to her. You were spying on me? Asks Serena seriously. I just wanted to make sure he was keeping his hands to himself, Replied Darien honestly.

I told you I don't want to have sex...! God your an idiot, I do like him a lot, And thanks to you, I've been put in a bad spot thanks a lot for destroying any chance my baby as in getting to know his father...! Yelled out Serena crying.

I thought I was protecting you, Say's Darien sadly. I don't need to be protected dam it, I need support, I need people to be patient with me, I need time to expect to all of this, I am the worst person ever, Cried Serena holding her hands in her face.

I'm sorry, I will make things right, Spoke up Darien seriously. No you've done enough, Say's Inuyasha walking back over to her.

After realizing what he just said he felt like an asshole, But he was also right, She was making him feel like shit, So he needed to talk it out more with her, He needed to be more patient with her emotional unbalances.

Now what do you want? Asks Darien serious. I need to be more patient with you, I get that now, I am sorry for putting you though so much pain, I will try to be more respectful of you two being together if that's what you truly want? Replied Inuyasha honestly.

I don't think I should be with either of you two right now, I need to be thinking about what's best for this baby, Don't you understand that, If you were responsible for another life growing inside of you, You would feel the same way, I can't make you think or do anything, I can only hope that you will be supportive for me, And that's all I am capable of right now, Spoke Serena crying.

Serena I am sorry for hurting your feelings, I am here for you, Say's Inuyasha gently holding her hand and that was it.

By the way Darien,I don't want to have sex, So you need to stop thinking that I am trying to sleep with Inuyasha, but right now I am far from emotionally and fiscally ready for such a thing to happen right now, And I am not so sure me dating is best either, But I am trying to date you right now Darien, But if you keep up this jealousy issues, I might just dump you, Period understand, Spoke up Serena seriously.

I read you loud and clear, I will try to put aside my jealously, And be more supportive for you, Say's Darien honestly. Great now, Let's skip out of school today, I can't deal with another class, Spoke Serena smiling.

I like the sound of that, I am so with you, Replied Inuyasha happy. I can't if my Father finds out I would be in huge trouble so, I have to return to class, Spoke Darien honestly. Well I can't deal with this, So I am leaving, Say's Serena leaving. I will drive you home I guess, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Thank you, But I think, I am going to go get a burger and a shake, And then walk the Mall for awhile, Until school let's out otherwise, Mom will know I wasn't in school, Say's Serena seriously. I trust you, Really I do, Replied Darien kissing her lips right in front of Inuyasha.

Apart of him wanted to beat the guy, But ignore it, He would be alone with Serena, and He was hoping she would love him, But he doesn't have to try and have sex to get her to like him, He can be very sweet too, And that's the best thing right now.

So what happens next, Can Serena keep herself loyal or was she lying to Darien, Perhaps there's' more drama to come.

So Keep on Read and find out what happens next. To Be Continue.


	9. Inuyasha's Being Supportive

So as Darien sat in class taking his notes, He was still very lost with himself now, He was trying to trust that Inuyasha and Serena wouldn't have sex, She was way to emotionally upset for such things, He told his friends what happen.

Rita slapped him across the face, Telling him that letting her walk off with Inuyasha was still a bad choice, He doesn't have to have sex to get Serena to fall for him, He said he promised to put his jealously behind him, He was trying to give her the benefits of the doubt with her feelings.

Meanwhile with Serena she was enjoying her food right now, She was really hungry more then she thought she was.

You were really hungry, Say's Inuyasha seriously. School food makes me sick, I get to much Morning sickness, Spoke Serena honestly. I never did like the food at school, Witch is why I always go out to eat after school, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Then the baby is obviously, Taking over your eating habits, Spoke Serena eating her Fies.

Inuyasha smiled at the thought. Maybe, but it has to have something in common with you, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. I don't know about it much yet, I haven't seen my doctor yet, Not since the first time I went to go see her, Say's Serena honestly.

Umm...! was that when she said you were Pregnant? Asks Inuyasha gently crewing his food. Yeah, I have another appointment coming up soon, Plus after school today I have to go to my extra classes, Say's Serena honestly.

What extra classes, You shouldn't stress yourself to much, Spoke Inuyasha worried.

I am fine, Besides it's for the baby more then for me, It's a parenting class, It's a breathing class plus other things, After the baby is out I move into another room with single parents like me, Replied Serena seriously. Oh...! how long does it take? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Why are you asking for? Replied Serena confused. I was hoping to go with you that's all, I figured I really don't know much about being a father, So I guess I was just kind of hoping maybe I could go with you, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

You want to go in with Me? Asks Serena surprised. What...! Wait don't tell me it's one of those single groups for only Moms? Replied Inuyasha worried. No, There's teenage couples that go into it together, I was just really surprised, You would really want to go though with something like this, Say's Serena blushing.

I told you, Last night I am serious about being here for you, I want to be able to learn what you are learning, I really do need the classes, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. I would like that, It's after school from 3:30 to 5:00 o'clock, On Monday's and Fridays, Say's Serena gently.

I can do that, I work later at 6:00 so I can handle it, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Wait you only work part time not full time? Asks Serena curious. Only during the weekends I work a full day, But I have to go to school, Beside I am looking for a newer job, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Like what? Asks Serena curious. I am not sure, I have many talents, By the way I have somewhere to bring you later on today, Say's Inuyasha respectfully. Where too? Asks Serena confused. It's something I found for you, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

What is it? Asks Serena smiling. It's a job, Sango got it for you, Her and Miroku did anyway, Say's Inuyasha seriously. What is it? Asks Serena curious. Working at the churches Nursery, after school sometimes, You can teach the kids music, Plus free daycare for the baby, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

How did you did find something like that? Asks Serena smiling.

I talked with Sango last night, She forgave Miroku again, Since this isn't his first time having mix feelings for other girls, But they both met up with me at the pizza hunt, We talked about you, And I asks if Sango could help me out, So Miroku talk to his father and her got you the job in the nursery where you can help take care of the kids, And they would like someone to teach music to the kids, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Oh...! Inuyasha, Thank you so much...! Yelled out Serena hugging him. I told you I would, Help you out, I might be a little bit of a player, But I have connection with people, Spoke Inuyasha hugging back. Yeah, can you let me go now? Asks Serena blushing.

Oh...! Sorry, Say's Inuyasha letting her go. Thanks so much for helping me out, This is wonderful news, My Mother will be so happy, Oh...! By the way, Speaking of my mom, She wants to me you in person, Spoke up Serena gently.

Really? Asks Inuyasha confused. What's with that look for? Asks Serena curious. No ones parents have ever wanted to meet me before, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

Well mine does, She wants to make sure of how you feel about this baby, She might try to push you a little to speak about yourself, How you feel about this hole thing, Or she might try asking you to talk me out of keeping the baby, Spoke up Serena seriously.

Well, I am not okay with giving him up, Say's Inuyasha seriously. Him, How do you know it's a he? Asks Serena curious. I don't I was just hoping for it though, But I can't keep calling him or her an it, so until it's born I will just call it a him, Replied Inuyasha honestly. She smiled at him more.

Well I am full, So what should we do now? Asks Inuyasha curious. I was just going to walk around the mall, See what catches my eyes, Maybe buy myself some new clothes because, I can barely fit in all my old stuff, Say's Serena honestly.

Okay, Well I do need to make a run, To the bathroom, Then prombley going to stop into some other stores, I will meet you in a little while, Okay, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Okay, I will be around, just smell out when you want to find me, Replied Serena seriously.

As she walked away, He went to go do his own business. He had a few things to shop for himself so he would meet up with her later, He was giving her some space so she doesn't feel so trapped by him, His first step in his plan was in action, He would go to parenting classes with her, To be the supportive Baby Daddy, Then she would be interested in him more, He can could just prove his loyalty to her He would find a way to show her his true heart and feelings.

So what will happen next, Will Serena find more feelings for Inuyasha, Is he really serious about going to all of the classes, Will Darien have anything good to say or will he continue to gamble with Serena's heart too? Keep Reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	10. Serena's Complicated Feelings

Meanwhile with Serena.

What's going on with us, It felt like we were on a date just now, I never thought he would want to go to the classes with me, Is he using me, Or is he really trying to be that guy, That's there for Me, I know Darien likes me, But he's in high school, He's just starting it as well, Should we really keep dating, Even though I have feelings for Inuyasha too? Thought Serena confused.

No I promised, I wouldn't think like this, Darien and I are together, I do like Inuyasha, But that's it, I can't think like that around him, I need Darien, He just makes me feel happy too, How can I like two guys at once, This is so complicated, Spoke Serena honestly.

Meanwhile with Darien back in school.

As School got out, He was heading for his limo driver, He was a little depressed with Serena just going off with Inuyasha like that, Why did it have to be him, Why couldn't he just feel okay with it, But deep down, Koga might be right, So he open his cell phone and called her.

Ringing...! Ring...! As Serena open it up and spoke up.

Hello, Say's Serena gently. Hey baby, How are you feeling, Are you doing any better? Asks Darien curious. Yeah, I guess I was just really hungry, Spoke Serena smiling. You should happier, Say's Darien honestly.

Yeah I guess I am, Inuyasha got me a job at this churches nursery and they will give me free daycare while I am school, Say's Serena honestly. Sounds like he is already fitting into your life very well, Spoke up Darien seriously.

Stop it, You promise to be nicer, Say's Serena seriously. Baby, I am just worried that he's up to something, He is trying to use this baby to get to you, Replied Darien honestly.

Hey...! He's not using me, He's trying to be kind, He's trying really hard to be there for me, He is trying to change for me, I mean for himself, He even wants to go to classes to be a father, He's been reading parenting books, He is serious about this Baby business, Spoke up Serena seriously.

Serena open your eyes, It's all apart of his plans to get you to fall for him, Say's Darien honestly.

You what, Maybe we shouldn't date anymore, You can't trust me to be loyal to you and only you, Then maybe I should just expect to be his girlfriend, Replied Serena upset.

No, your right, I am being a dick again, I am trying to get over this, But it's really hard knowing that he's in love with you too, What can I say I am jealous but were rivals too, Say's Darien honestly.

I know, But hey I am with you, Not him, Spoke up Serena gently. Are you with Me? Asks Darien serious tone voice. Something about that tone, May Serena really doubt herself.

Of course, I am yours, I am with you and only you, Say's Serena unsure. Alright, Hey I love you, Be safe okay, Spoke up Darien gently. I love you too, Replied Serena gently.

As she hang up she just made her first lie, She didn't love him, Not in that way, But she was trying too love him, Truly she was but they just started dating, He was like obsessed with her already, She was worried with where this jealously could bring him too.

As she continue to walk around, She look at baby clothes, She was enjoying herself for now, She still was so confused with her feelings, I mean does anyone really know what love is when there a teenager? Thought Serena curious.

Most of us don't even know the meaning of the word, Whispered Serena uneasy. As she continue to go thought that confusion in her head.

So will she figure out witch boy she likes better, Or is there a big fight about to be rolling in, Keep reading and find out what happens next. To Be Continue.


	11. Two Side Of Two Hearts Beating As One

Hey there you are, I was beginning to think you ditch me, Spoke Inuyasha walking to her. What's that stuff for? Asks Serena curious.

This is a few clothes for myself, This is a few parts for at home that I needed, And Plus more, These ones are for you, Say's Inuyasha gently. For me? Asks Serena curious. Yeah, I hope you like them, I found clothes that should fit you, Spoke Inuyasha giving her the bag.

There cute, Why would you buy me clothes? Asks Serena confused. You said you needed stuff that fit, So I saw them and couldn't resist buying these for you, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Come with me, Say's Serena taking him into a Family's Restroom. He wasn't sure what she was planning. Are you mad at me, Because you can take them back if you don't like them? Asks Inuyasha honestly.

She just kissed him to shut him up. He return it fast enough. She kept making out with him, There it is again, That feeling she felt before, Something she couldn't get, She just didn't understand it anymore.

Breath check. Okay, I will bite what's going on? Asks Inuyasha curious. I needed to know, The truth, Spoke Serena honestly. What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha confused.

I am sorry, As I soon as I figured out that part, I will let you know, But I don't make a habit of kissing guys in a bathroom, Say's Serena honestly. Well I could make it better then that, Spoke Inuyasha teasing her. No thank you, Replied Serena seriously.

So now what, Are we just going to sit here, Or are we going to do something? Asks Inuyasha confused. No, But thanks for the clothes, I mostly wanted to change clothes, Say's Serena honestly. Okay, SO the kissing part was why now? Asks Inuyasha curious.

To thank you, But I didn't want anyone from school to see us, Say's Serena honestly. Okay, Whatever, Spoke up Inuyasha confused still.

She kissed me, What is she looking for, Is she trying to figured out witch one of us she likes more, Is that a kiss all a test? Thought Inuyasha curious.

No matter, I guess I just have to keep being myself and just impress her as much as possible, But how can I compete with at rich boy, Knowing he has enough money to take her away from me bugs me, Thought Inuyasha seriously.

As He looked at her a little too soon, She was undressing. He open his mouth, He could see her belly was growing out, He had to admit, She was beautiful. What do you think, Does it look okay? Asks Serena curious.

The clothes he bought her, Or at least one of the sets. It's nice, You look like your comfortable, Say's Inuyasha honestly. I was really feeling stress from these being so tight on me, Spoke Serena seriously. So I did a good job then? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yes, they fit nicely, I like them, Spoke Serena smiling.

As he kissed her this time. She kissed him back more, He pushed a little bit, But she pulled back. I shouldn't be doing this, Darien would be really hurt, I promise we wouldn't do anything, Spoke Serena honestly.

Were not doing anything, This is kissing only, Nothing more, You said you didn't want to have sex at school, I respect your choices, I am not forcing you into anything, I am just showing other affections, instead of sexual attractions, Replied Inuyasha seriously. Even Kissing is cheating, Spoke Serena honestly.

Really because in Paris, It's not cheating, It's just kissing, Everyone kisses everyone else, Say's Inuyasha smiling. You've been to Paris? Asks Serena amazed. Yes, a few time for a few summer camps and for school trips, I have been to Rome as well, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

Lucky, I have never been out of Japan, Spoke up Serena honestly. Maybe one day, I will take you out there too see it for yourself, Say's Inuyasha smiling. Umm...! Well we should head to that parenting class if you still want to come with me that is, Replied Serena gently.

Right, We better get going now, Spoke Inuyasha gently. As they walked to his car, She told him where to go, They both check in together.

During the birthing classes, That was a little different for Inuyasha, But to Serena's surprise, He listen very well, And learn everything they were talking about, He wasn't really affected by this kind of talk, The fact he had been tough a few things like this all the time.

Okay, Mom's and Dad's, I want you two sit in this circle, Mom's sit up ageist the Dad's, and Dad's put your arms around Mom, To make her feel rather comfortable, Spoke the Lady teaching the class.

Serena blushed, But lead up ageist Inuyasha's chest, He warped his arms around her, Places his hands over her belly. He was actually blushing too.

Alright, Let's all talk about ourselves as a group, This isn't only a birthing class, But a supportive class, No we can share our fears our questions about the baby's you all about to become parents too, So does anyone have a question? Asks The Teacher.

I do have one? Asks one women curiously. Good what is it? Asks The Teacher. Well what if the baby won't breast feed, What can we do about that? Asks The women curious. Good question, Rachel, There are other ways to feed the baby if breast feeding doesn't work, I will explain a lot of that stuff as well, Say's The Teacher.

Anyone else have questions? As the teacher going around the room. Well is it really, Fair too us to have to share a class with a Half Demon and His Bitch? Asks a Man rudely. We don't use that tone here...! Yelled out the Teacher of the class. Well we all are not comfortable with having to sit next to one, Say's Another guy.

You got a promble with Me? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Well we all don't want you to be here...! Yelled out a lot of the group. Stop it...! You can't treat my Baby's father like that, How dear you...! Yelled out Serena upset.

I feel sorry for you, Having to be with that for the rest of your life, And a child that will always be trouble, Just like his father, Say's a Man.

I can't believe A sweet girl like you, Would want to be with someone like him, He prombley rape you, Now you will most likely have a monetarist child that is down right ugly, Filthy mutt yours are...! Yelled out Rachel honestly.

Serena snapped deep down inside, I will rip your head off...! Yelled out Serena attacking the bitch. Inuyasha was surprised with her doing that for him, He was angry about this a lot, He hope people wouldn't go there but they did, But what surprised him more was Serena was protecting him and his child right's.

He finally pulled her off of the others, They ran right out of the building. I am sorry you had to see that side of me, What they said was cruel, You never did that to me, And your baby is a monster, It's going to be a very good boy, Or girl but point is I won't stand for this crap, If I am to be seen with you find, But I won't let them talk down about you, Cried out Serena crying.

As Inuyasha just kissed her that was it. It's fine, Beside, No one as ever done that for me before, I normally get so mad that I walk of the room, But what you just did shows me that you do care about me, Say's Inuyasha gently.

Of course, I care about you, I maybe Darien's girlfriend, Well somewhere in there I want to be, But I am sure that's what my heart really wants though, But before him I did have fun with you, I care about you then and I respect you even on that night we did make love, I can't allow people to treat you like that, Or our baby, But I know some people there minds can't be changed but I can sure as hell to protect the ones I love and care about, That mean you too, Spoke Serena honestly.

Thank you, Say's Inuyasha gently.

As he bought her home for the night they both went to meet her Mother. Her mom was surprised at first, But she actually liked him, He was respectful to adults. He help cleaned up the dishes, Rai on the other hand didn't like that, He was being to nice with Serena, She never liked him anyway, Specifically because he turn her down for sex, She hated for it.

She decided to be bitch and call Darien and told him, That Inuyasha was in the birthing classes with Serena, they've been out all night long shopping and acting like a married couple, Pretty telling him, That She was not in love with him, Because clearly she is in love with Inuyasha more.

Darien was furious, He got in his car and drove to Kagome's house.

So what kind of troubles are about to happen now, Can they get though this fight, Or will things get out of control, Who will Serena Choose Darien Or Inuyasha.

Keep reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	12. The Ugliest Fight, Who Do you Choose?

Inuyasha would you like some lemon pie? Asks Kara curious. Yes please, I love pie, Spoke Inuyasha gently. As they continue to talk and enjoy each other, Serena's Father even met Inuyasha that night, Then he left for home.

So Mom and Dad, Seem to like you, I guess that's a good thing, Say's Serena smiling. As they sat on the couch. I am respectful, I have always been this way, Upset me then I will prombley get upset with people, But I am trying to control my temper lately, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

I am glad, I like talking like this, I think I could get use to us talking like this too, I am glad we agree to be friends, Say's Serena gently. I think, We've been more then acting just like friends, Perhaps a little more like a couple, Replied Inuyasha kissing her.

She kissed him back, As her mom stop in the hallway to ask a question, When she seen them kissing. She knew Serena was dating Darien, But she was a little unsure about Darien to be honest, He see, a little pushy to her, But still they better be ready to explain themselves. Serena...! Called out Her Mother.

Yes mom, Spoke up Serena pulling away from that kiss. I have to go back to work, So will you two promise behave a little bit, Say's Kara seriously. Don't worry, I were not going to have sex, Serena said she wasn't comfortable with moving so fast, She would like to slow down, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Okay, By the way it was nice meeting you, Inuyasha, Say's Kara smiling. You two, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. I will see you, Next week then for the Dr. Appointment, Next Thursday, Say's Kara gently. Yeah I will be there, Replied Inuyasha holding Serena's hand.

As she left the house got quite. So I should prombley head home now, By the way thanks for the fun time today, I really needed it, I haven't really had much fun like this before, Not unless I was having sex, But funny thing is this is almost better the sex, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Yeah, It was fun and thanks for the clothes, Replied Serena smiling. Your welcome, If you need anything, Just asks, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her cheek then was about to open the door, When someone was pounding on it.

Knocking...! Knocking.

Serena, Did you invite someone else? Asks Inuyasha curious. No, I did not, I am not expecting anyone right now, Spoke Serena honestly. As he open the door.

Darien what are you doing here? Asks Serena surprised. Oh...! No reason, Bu the fact you haven't return any of my calls or texts, Made me worry about you, Say's Darien seriously. I am fine, Inuyasha and I were just getting back from my birthing classes, Spoke Serena seriously.

So He's going to the classes with you two, I thought you said he was going into a group for Dads not a couples group? Asks Darien seriously. What does it matter, We are supporting each other, In learning to be good parents for our baby, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

It matters, Because I should be the one with you, Not him I am your boyfriend, Yet you treat him more like your husband at this point, That is a class for couples, Well I should be there with you, Not him, He should be taking a singles class alone, Spoke up Darien seriously.

Stop being so jealous...! I can't take it anymore...! I can't take it, Just stop toying with my emotions...! Yelled out Serena hurting.

You are the little slut that's been toying with my feelings, I have offered you everything possible, A strong straight relationship between us, I am willing to help you with this baby, I am willing to date you knowing you were pregnant by another guy, But yet you just threw it all back in my face...! Yelled out Darien honestly upset.

Now you are being ridiculous, Darien, Spoke Serena seriously. Really, Let's see, Inuyasha got you a job, From under my nose, He's bought you clothes to help make you feel more comfortable, He's even taking classes with you, Just to out rake me for your heart, Say's Darien honestly being a dick right now.

Stop it...! That's not fair, Why can't you under I can't not see him, I need Inuyasha to be around, I want him to be around, This is still his baby, Not yours, I am your girlfriend or at least I was until you pulled this little stunt just now, Say's Serena upset.

Maybe it is, But this isn't about the baby, You are just using the baby to push guys away from you, I am going to be a better father then he will ever be, What can he give to you two nothing, Because He's broke, He might work at my Father's butcher shop, But that's all he get's he doesn't get to have the riches in life, That I will have in life, I am offering you everything, A life of riches and jewels and a lot of schooling for your baby, I am offering you the world, What else can he give to you, He's just a dumb troubled Half Breed with a fuck up life, He prombley sexually abuse his own child too, SO now I am here to say, If you still want another chance with us, Then I am going to make you choose one of us, The other one as to get out of this little relationship that you have going with us both, Serena, Because we both want to know who you would rather be with, So either choose or regret saying those things, Spoke up Darien being an asshole.

Growling. You son of bitch...! Yelled out Inuyasha growling. As he punch Darien, they started a fight outside the house. Serena was scramming for them to stop, But Inuyasha was angry, Darien was being a moron. But before anything else happen, Inuyasha knocked Darien to the ground.

Serena grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Ahhh...! As he looked at her, He got off of Darien and hugged her. I have to go, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Wait, Say's Serena grabbing him. What are you doing? Asks Darien confused. You want me to choose who I want to be with, I am choosing Inuyasha as my Boyfriend now, Replied Serena seriously.

You are? Asks Inuyasha surprised. Why him, Why I have tried to give you everything, Why Him? Asks Darien confused.

Because, You don't support me in the right way, Sure as money goes your all set, But I need more then that, I need someone who can trust me, I need to be loved and respected right now, And what you just called Inuyasha was really mean, If this is how you are going to act as a boyfriend to a girl you've only know for 4 weeks, Then I don't want to continue being with you, Your obsessed with me and I don't like it, It's creepy actually, Spoke Serena seriously.

You can't be serious, Think about this, He could cheat you for the rest of your life, Are you really going to be with someone like that? Asks Darien seriously.

Your right he could cheat on Me, But what I am seeing right now, Is that no matter what happens, He will still be a good Father to his child, And that's all that I ever wanted from him, Is for him to be a father to his kid, Weather he wants to be with me or not, But what's more, After spending the hole day with Inuyasha like this, I now know what is in his heart and what he is capable of unlike you, He shown me what he really wants out of this relationship, And no is not only sex, He might always want to have sex, But that's a fact of life as you said, But he wants to be raise this baby with me, And that's fine with me, Spoke up Serena seriously.

Inuyasha was smiling and was a little stunned. No way, You can't mean this crap you just can't be dumping me, And what about Kagome, She's madly in love with Inuyasha too...! Yelled out Darien pissed.

I want to give us a chance as a couple, If you still want too Inuyasha? Asks Serena hoping. I still want to be with you more then anyone else, Sure I like Kagome, But she's never made me feel the way, Serena as, She is the women I want, I am staying with Serena, In this relationship that I will commit to the rest of my life most likely, Spoke Inuyasha hugging her.

Your going to regret this I swear it, Say's Darien stomping out of the house. As He hugged her, He heard his car leave.

Thank you, Spoke Serena crying. Sure, But did you really mean what you said back there? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yes, I meant it, I want to give us a chance, But if you would rather be with Kagome, I do understand that as well, Inuyasha I want you to be happy, Say's Serena honestly.

I want to be with you, I told you that day in the park, That I wanted to give us a chance I meant it, I am having this hard time with control but I can get better in time, I promise, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

I am going to be patient with you too, I know this won't be easy for you, right away, But I know you can be a great guy if you put your mind to it, Say's Serena gently. Yeah, I can be that guy and I will be that guy for you, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

I wish you could spend the night, Say's Serena honestly. Me too, But I do have to get home, I will texts you later, Spoke Inuyasha gently. I love you, Say's Serena kissing him. She loves me? Thought Inuyasha happy to hear her say that to him.

As he went home, Serena went into her room, Rai pick a fight with her, Calling her dumb for picking Inuyasha over Darien, She couldn't believe she could be so dumb, Serena yelled back that she was just jealous, because for the first time, Everyone was paying attention to her instead, And the fact that Inuyasha rejected her, So that scent Rai slamming her door shut.

Later that night, Inuyasha got back to his room, He was tired out but he felt happy, That Serena was going to be his girlfriend, he actually mange to get girl he wanted, He felt happy. As he began getting undress, That's when he heard a voice in the room.

About time you got home, I was beginning to think we were never going to be able to get started, Spoke up Kagome laying naked in his bed. What are you doing in here? Asks Inuyasha serious.

I climb though the window like all the other times, Come on let's do it, Spoke Kagome kissing him. NO...! I am afraid that you and I are over, Say's Inuyasha leading away from her. What's wrong you can't expect this? asks Kagome teasing him.

Kagome, Seriously I am done with other girls, I am not going to see you anymore, So get out, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly. You can't be serious, Is this about that little pregnant girlfriend of yours? Asks Kagome jealous. Yes it is, Serena and I are going to date for you real I am going to be faithful and loyal and true to her only, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Yeah, I right you can't live without sex, She will put the old ball an chains you and break you down, Are you really ready to live a life caged? Replied Kagome seriously.

For a minute, He didn't realize she was right, He would be trapped to be with only Serena, But she won't want to get married right away right, Or will she? Thought Inuyasha worried. Come on forget about her, I know a way to keep your mind off of her, Now please come down here and let's make this bed really shake, Say's Kagome pleading.

He was trying to be stubborn, But Kagome kissed him and then he kiss back, They started making out on his bed, But he just wasn't sure about everything he is so use to having sex all the time, But he remember can't break his promise to Serena now. Stop...! Yelled out Inuyasha seriously. What's wrong? Asks Kagome seriously.

I might not be ready for a full relationship, But dam it, I promise I would try it out, I promise I would be loyal to her only, I am going to keep trying until it kills me, If I have to marry her then so be it, But I am not going to let you get inside my head to please yourself, Your self actions are blinding yourself, I am not into you anymore, Go find someone else, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Slapped...! After that she dressed then walked out the window and was gone.

So what will happen now, Inuyasha swore off all other women, Kagome was rejected as well now, So was Darien can things get better or worse, Keep reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	13. Memories

As the next morning, Came around, Inuyasha went to pick Serena up at her house, Her mother answered the door.

Good morning, Kara is Serena ready to go? Asks Inuyasha curious. Oh...! I'm sorry, Inuyasha, she won't be going to school this morning, She is going to be staying home, Replied Kara honestly. Why's that? Asks Inuyasha worried.

She wasn't feeling that well last night and this morning, She hasn't slept much, So she is staying home today, Replied Kara seriously. Oh...! do you mind if I come in, Spoke Inuyasha gently. Well I suppose so, I have to leave for work, So just make sure you don't skip out of school either, Replied Kara seriously. I won't, Spoke Inuyasha lying. She drove off down the street.

Inuyasha took his shoes off by the door, Rai was already gone of to school. So he was alone with Serena, But he was worried about her, So he thought he should stay with her.

As he pushed her door open, She was sound to asleep, She had dark circles under her eyes, She was exhausted. As He figure he would hang out in case she needed something. He laid down with her in her bed, Just staring at her. He was having those thoughts again.

Why do I care about her so much, Do I love her? Or is it because of the Baby that I like her, I just can't put my finger on it, I do miss that night we had though, At band camp, Thought Inuyasha seriously.

Flashback.

As Serena was marching with the band like always, Inuyasha was sitting in the stands watching. She would play so beautifully, While he sat and watched her play for hours.

Then he would take his turn with playing the dumbs for his part in the team, They all got break times and rehearsal times, Serena would notice him playing too, He was a little bit of a show off so she thought.

As the band teachers dismissed them back to there cabins. Inuyasha and a few guys were just hanging out talking like normal. He was flirting with a few girls too. When Serena walked into the mess hall later that day. She got herself a milkshake and burger, To eat.

While she sat eating and enjoying her time away from home, All the stress that goes on in that house. Inuyasha walked over to her, And sat down in front of her, Making her eye's go all confused look at first.

Hey...! you did really well at rehearsal, I never thought, I could hear such a beautiful soloist like you play, Such pretty music, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. Are you talking to me? Asks Serena surprised.

Why wouldn't I want to talk to you, Your awfully cute, And talented the way you play music, You were born to perform in New York and around the world, Say's Inuyasha seriously. Really, You think I am that good? Asks Serena curious. Sure thing, You keep working at it, I am sure you will get there, Replied Inuyasha gently.

I am Serena Tuskino, I am 15 years old, This is my 4th year in band camp, But not this place, This is a first year for me, Spoke Serena nervously. It's a pleasure to meet, You Beautiful, I am Inuyasha Takahashi, I am 17 years old, This is my 2nd year here at camp, Replied Inuyasha gently.

Oh...! So you have only one more year to go before you leave high school, Then you can go to collage, Say's Serena smiling. I am not sure I want to go to collage, Replied Inuyasha seriously. Oh...! is there a reason for that? Asks Serena curious.

No, I just haven't thought about what I want to do with my life is all, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. I understand, That feeling, I am so unsure of where my life is heading too, Say's Serena unsure of anything back then.

So you like to play music at least, Does that mean you want to go to New York and play there? Asks Inuyasha curious. Not sure, How about you, Spoke up Serena curious. I would like to, But I am not good enough for a real life dumber for the rest of my life, Someday I do want to have kids and a family I guess, So I don't want to be on the road forever, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

I guess, I wouldn't want a man like that either, I like to have someone with me always, Spoke Serena blushing. So Serena, Do you happen to have a boyfriend back home? Asks Inuyasha curious. No, I have never been with anyone before, Plus no one as ever asks me out before either, Say's Serena blushing.

Well...! if your not busy, After the concert, Would you like to get another Milkshake and dinner with me? Asks Inuyasha respectfully. With you, A gorgeous guy like you, Wants to go out with a dork like me? Asks Serena blushing.

Your not a dork, Your to beautiful to be one of those, Even if you are one, Big deal, Dorks have more fun, Say's Inuyasha kissing her cheek. She blushed red, And then he said goodbye for on that evening.

Wow...! he just asks me out, I have never been asks out before, I am so excited...! yelled out Serena blushing. Hey you, New girl, Spoke a girl. Yes what is it? Asks Serena curious. The name is Sara, Be careful with him, He's always got a well know paw for trouble, It be a shame for a sweet girl like you to get mixed up with someone like him, So be careful, Say's Sara walking away.

What does she mean by that? Asks Serena worried. She's just jealous, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. As she looked back at him. I thought you were leaving? Asks Serena curious. I was, But I almost forgot my phone, Say's Inuyasha smiling.

Hey...! this isn't just some game to you is it? Asks Serena worried. Whatever do you mean? Asks Inuyasha confused. She said to be careful around you, Are you trying to hurt me, Are you playing some kind of trick on me for a laugh? Replied Serena worried.

Oh...! that's not my style for one, And two She is just jealous, She is someone I met last year, She had a boyfriend and didn't tell me about it, Then he wanted to fight with me, So no I am not using you, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. I am sorry, I just don't want to be use or played with, Say's Serena sacred. Nether would I, Spoke up Inuyasha hugging her.

Later that next day, Serena was practicing her song, Perfectly before sundown, She was nervous, She always got sacred around bigger crowds.

Inuyasha walked into the room, She was practicing in. He listen to her gently. She was nervous that was for sure. As she finish her song, He clapped his hands together. Serena looked back at him.

Oh...! it's you again, Spoke up Serena nervous. Hey, Not bad, But I think your timing could be a little better, Say's Inuyasha gently. I am nervous, This is my first year, Doing the solo act, What if I make a fool of myself, Replied Serena worried.

Don't think like that, Think something wonderful, Like image something in your mind, That would help you fall into the music, That way you won't even notices the crowd, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. I guess that might work, Say's Serena gently thinking about it. Yeah, Give it a shot, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Alright, I will try again, Would you please listen to it? Asks Serena pleading. I would love to hear it, Say's Inuyasha smiling. She began playing for a few sec, Then pull away from the flute.

Sorry lips are a little dry, Spoke Serena blushing. As Inuyasha lead into her, He kissed her over the lips, within that moment, Was the moment he fell for her. Something about her, made him crazy.

Your lips seem find to me, Whispered Inuyasha gently. She blushed, Wow I never thought kissing could be like that, Say's Serena blushing. What you've never been kissed before? Asks Inuyasha curious. No, That would be my first, Spoke Serena blushing. Well then, Why don't you let me, Do it again, Say's Inuyasha kissing her harder.

She moaned out gently, His tough went over hers, As they kept rubbing there toughs over there other ones, It turn them both on, They were in one hell of a deep kiss.

Until they both head the bell going off. Oh...! shoot, The concert is about to start, Hey can we meet up later on the dance floor later tonight, at the camps party after the concert tonight? Asks Serena pleading. Sure, I would love too, I will see you there, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Great see you tonight, Spoke Serena leaving the room. Man, I am going to fuck you so hard, What as gotten into me, I am going nuts, I have always been comfortable with sex, With who I want and when I want, So why should I feel guilty, But I am going to have sex with her, She is worth it, I just know there something special about her, Whispered Inuyasha smiling.

Later on that night, The concert was over now, Serena did great, She played like an Angel, She felt like she was flying above the clouds, She got over her fears of a big crowd.

Hey Inuyasha over here..! Yelled out Serena meeting up with him. Hey, You were really good, I think that kiss turn you into an amazing artist, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. Really, I couldn't even hear anyone, I felt so free, Say's Serena smiling. I am glad you were okay, I am happy that I could help you get over that fear of yours, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Thank you, Say's Serena smiling.

So does the lady like to dance? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yes I do, Replied Serena taking his hand. They danced on the dance floor for while, She would laugh and giggle, He would nibble on her neck to make her laugh. She and Inuyasha had a great time together.

So do you still want to go get something to eat and that shake? Asks Serena curious. Well the mess hall is close by now, But I do have my one key to the kitchen, Say's Inuyasha seriously. Won't we get into trouble? Asks Serena nervous. Nope, I have gone into the kitchen before, After hours, I have never been caught, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Alright, I am a little hungry, Say's Serena honestly. As he took her to the mess hall, He unlocked the door with his claws. Are you sure we won't get into trouble? Asks Serena seriously. They don't have camera here, So were find, Come on in, Replied Inuyasha pulling her inside.

So what would you like, I can make you anything you like? Asks Inuyasha curious. Anything? Asks Serena curious. Anything, I am a good cook, I work with a lot of meat, And I know how to make a mean cup of coffee as well, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

I hate coffee, But I do like cappuccino's, Spoke Serena gently. Your in luck they have Hot Chocolate in here at least, Say's Inuyasha gently. Oh...! even better, Replied Serena happy.

So as he got them something to eat, He made a nice cup of hot chocolate for them both. Afterwards they were talking about school again, He found out she would be attending his school this year.

That's amazing, So were going to be close this year, That great news, Say's Inuyasha smiling. So what about you, You asks me if I had a Boyfriend, What about you, Do you have a girlfriend? Asks Serena curious. Well I have had them off and on, But I do have a lot of friends with befits, Sometimes because I am single and a little restless, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

Oh...! You like sex then? Asks Serena blushing. What person doesn't like sex, It's an amazing feeling rushing though your body, I can't help it I am in love with sex, Say's Inuyasha smiling. I wouldn't know, I haven't tried it yet, Spoke Serena honestly.

Well in time you will love it, I am sure, The first time can be a little painful for you girls, But I am very gentle about it, I have never force a girl into anything she didn't want to do, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Umm...! well would you ever, Be interested in someone like me? Asks Serena blushing. Are you kidding, I would love to sleep with you any day, Replied Inuyasha kissing her neck.

Umm...! I am not sure, I am comfortable doing it with a guy, Who's not my boyfriend, Spoke Serena honestly. Well would you like to be my girlfriend? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Well yes, But I don't want you to feel trap by me though, Specially if you have others you like to sleep with, I am not very good with controlling my jealously either, So I am not sure you want to be with someone like me, Replied Serena seriously.

I can stop seeing them, I said they were befit friends nothing more, But I would love to have you as my girlfriend, I can be very loyal too, I would like to be given a chance to be your guy, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. Okay, I would love too be your girl then, Say's Serena blushing.

Afterwards the kissing started back up again, They were doing the same thing they did before, The tough wars, There hands were touching places.

Umm...! I am a little sacred about this, Whispered Serena blushing. Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you, just trust me okay, Say's Inuyasha kissing her more. I trust you, Spoke Serena smiling. Now...! Should we do it now? Asks Serena moaning. Yes, Right now, Replied Inuyasha in a very husky voice.

He was licking her inside and out, She started to feel something in her body, It felt warm feeling even, She moaned out his name a few times. He started fingering her, He watch very closely to her emotions. Before anything else happen, He had her naked, She licked his dick too, Out of curiousness, She continue to play her part in this too. Afterwards, He worn her once that it would be painful for a moment, Until her body get used to him.

So he pushed himself into her, She scream out at first, He cover her mouth. Shhhh...! It's alright, It's in the hard part is over, Whispered Inuyasha kissing her. She felt okay really she did. After about a couple of minutes, He kept fucking harder and harder, She turn into something more, Something very wild, She moan like crazy, For a Virgin, She surprised the hell out of him.

After they were done, Serena laid there, thinking that was it. Is that it? Asks Serena curious. Yeah, That's sex, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. It's not very romantic, Like you see in the movies, I thought it would be more, Say's Serena seriously.

Honey, It gets better, The more you do it, The better it gets, Replied Inuyasha seriously. If you say so, So do you want to do it again, Tomorrow night as well? Asks Serena curious. Sure, Why the hell not, Replied Inuyasha smirking. Do we have to stop now, Can't we keep going? Asks Serena curious. I would love too, But I have to get you back to your cabin before they notice you gone, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Okay, Say's Serena getting dressed.

She did enjoy herself more then she lets one, Thought Inuyasha smiling. Afterwards, He acted like a sweet honest boyfriend for most the time, He slept with her a few more time before camp ended for them both, But right before camp ended.

As everyone was packing up getting ready to leave. It had been a great time for her, But those two mouths went by fast, She thought.

Hey...! Inuyasha, You will call me right? Asks Serena curious. Look, Sweetie I like you, A lot but i think we've hit a road block, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. What does that mean? Asks Serena worried. I am saying we need to break up, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

Why do you want to break up with me, I thought you cared about me, Spoke Serena hurting. I do care about you, I just think we should slow down, Things are getting to serious, for me, I would like some space to myself, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Please don't break up with me, I will give you all the room you need, I promise, Replied Serena about to cry. Alright, But I will see you in 2 weeks at school, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Inuyasha, I love you...! Called out Serena honestly.

He looked at her weird, He wasn't expected that from her.

I know we only been dating for a little while, But I love you, I do your amazing, I just hope you will think about me, Please call me, Say's Serena honestly. Sure, Goodbye Angel, Spoke Inuyasha leaving.

He got into his ride for home, She got on hers, Please call me, Thought Serena pleading. Inuyasha sent her a text. I love you too. She smiled for the rest of the way home.

Until she went to that first week one school, Everyone was back at school, She and her friends were taking there schedules, She was worried because, She hadn't heard anything from Inuyasha since that day.

She was very worried about it too, She never even told her closest friends about him. Or anything she did at camp she kept to herself. Her Mom came home from her business trip, forgetting when Serena was even getting drop off.

Serena felt sick all day in school, She was beginning to worry, Because that's never happen to her before. But just as she came out of the girls bathroom, She found Inuyasha making out with Kikyo the cheerleader. He had been cheating on her, So he did mean that break up. Afterwards she went to buy a pregnancy test.

Then everything spilled out after that, Bringing them back down today. End of flashback.

Why did I ever do that to her, I did cheat on her, No wonder she was so hurt and upset with me, Whispered Inuyasha sadly. Well not anymore, I am back and I am going to be a good father, And a good Guy, Because she deserve that, Thought Inuyasha smiling.

Inuyasha, What are you doing here? Asks Serena waking up. I was worried about you, So I figure I would stay with you, Until you felt better, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. I see, I am sorry to worry you, Say's Serena smiling. Hey...! i am sorry about everything, Replied Inuyasha honestly. What for? Asks Serena confused.

About at camp and how I ended things with you too soon, Hurting you by cheating on you, No wonder you liked Darien, I just hope you can forgive me someday, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

I already have, You've prove more then enough to show me, That you still love me, That you care about me, You didn't play with my heart, Well maybe a little bit, But I do forgive you, Now lets move on tore's the future okay, Say's Serena seriously. Thank you, Spoke Inuyasha hugging her. They both fell asleep in the same bed together.

So what is to come up next, Can thing stay calm or will there be more drama to come. Keep Reading and find out.

To be Continue.


End file.
